Kiss and Tell
by Clavel
Summary: After dating in secret for a while, Lucas and Maya are ready to tell their friends they are dating. One Shot. Lucaya Fic (set right before the start of Junior Year of High school)


**Hello everyone! So due to some pain in my hands I haven't been able to type or write much, so this week's chapter of Walk Me Home will be a little late. However, I had been meaning to post this one shot for a while, but it needed some work. Thankfully, the ever wonderful Sandy helped me edit and now, here we are.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Alex/Clavie/LexieGirlStuff

* * *

 **Kiss and Tell**

This was it.

They were finally going to do it.

After months of sneaking around and hiding, they were going to come out and say it… or Maya was finally going to let him hold her hand in public, and sit next to her and -maybe if it was a good day and no one freaked out - kiss her in public without having to check if any of their assorted friends was right behind them.

Never had handholding seemed so momentous as right then.

It was going to happen this time, Maya had already chickened out twice before and Lucas had finally given her an ultimatum: either they went forward or they stopped all together.

" _If you want to break up with me just break up with me already!" Maya had screamed in return, standing up from the couch where they had been cuddling._

" _Not so fast, Blondie."_ _Lucas had said, grabbing her and pulling her back, hugging her until she stopped struggling. "I don't want to break up, I want to tell everyone you're my girlfriend."_

" _Feeling proud of yourself, uh?"_

" _That I got the most talented girl in the school? You bet I am."_

 _Maya smiled at him, "You always say I'm the most talented."_

" _Well, you already know I think you're gorgeous." Maya rolled her eyes at him, "And all in a pancake-sized package for my convenience."_

" _Shut up,"_

" _Kiss me."_

" _Okay," Maya said with a smile before they settled into one of their favorite activities: making out._

That had been two days ago, and now, it was finally going to happen. Sunday afternoon, on the last day before junior year started.

"How much do you think Riley is going to freak?" Maya asked, biting her lip nervously as they met outside Topanga's, where they were all supposed to met to strategize how early they needed to get to school the following day in order to sign up for classes and get the good electives.

"Not at all." Lucas said, hoping it was true.

"She freaked out when I told her I couldn't pick her up at home and would meet her here instead."

"She'll be fine."

"Okay, then." Maya said, turning to go down the stairs, hoping she and Lucas hadn't attracted any attention yet.

"Maya, aren't you forgetting something?" Lucas asked; his hand outstretched toward her.

"Right." She said, walking back and taking his hand. "The things you make me do, Huckleberry."

As he held the door open for Maya – without letting go of her hand – and Riley called out to them, Lucas couldn't help grinning. He was holding Maya's hand in public, and sure, maybe a 17 year old guy shouldn't feel thrilled by just handholding, but Lucas figured that when it was the right girl it would always be thrilling.

"Hello everybody," He said casually, waiting for Maya to sit down at the table before taking the seat next to her and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

Everyone stopped and stared at them, Maya bit her lip nervously and Lucas was beginning to wonder if he had misjudged his friends when Riley jumped up and began to scream "Yes! Oh, yes! This is the greatest moment of my life." She went on as she bounced up and down, " Pay up, boys!" She said to Zay and Farkle, who grumbled before throwing 10 dollars each on the table.

"At least we can stop pretending this," Farkle said, pointing at Maya and Lucas, "isn't a thing and finally talk about it."

"What's going on, here?" Lucas asked.

"I just won the poll we had on the two of you," Riley said, as she collected her money.

"You had a poll on us?" Maya asked, completely baffled.

"Not just us! Our whole grade." Riley informed them. "Make it official, Farkle." She commanded and Farkle whipped out his cell and snapped a picture of the bewildered new couple.

"The whole grade?"

"Yup," Farkle said as he typed on his phone. "I'm just putting it on the website – Yes, I made a website to keep track of the bets."

"You had bets on us being a couple?" Lucas asked.

"Not on that, we have known that for ages! It was on when would you guys come out and say it." Zay said.

"Yes. I said it would happen before summer ended, Farkle picked Homecoming and Zay Winter Formal. They just don't have as much faith in you as I do, Peaches."

"I know, Pumpkin." Maya smiled. "You always have."

"Plus, you and Lucas were being awfully twitchy lately. He's always staring at you like a lost puppy," Riley said as she counted with her fingers, "There were many times the two of you simply 'couldn't hang out' during the summer, and you kept mumbling something about Huckleberry Pancakes in your sleep, and grinning like a fool last time you slept over. So I knew it would happen sooner rather than later."

Lucas grinned at that last one and Maya rewarded him with an elbow to his ribs.

"Poor Yogi, he picked prom." Zay commented.

"He's just bitter because Darby dumped him for staring at Missy's legs too long during gym class." Farkle said.

"Now, why don't you guys get your cute little butts up to the counter and get us girls some drinks. My treat," Riley said, holding out two bills to the guys, "I feel more money coming my way very soon."

The guys grumbled but went to secure their drinks.

"Are you really cool with this, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Of course I am, Peaches. I'll always be happy if you're happy."

"I love you, sweetie." Maya said, leaning into her best friend.

"I know," Rile said, returning the hug, "Now, tell me everything!"

"US! Tell **us** everything," Farkle said, placing Riley's smoothie in front of her. "Spare no details; we're nosy."

Lucas came back and placed a chocolate milkshake in front of Maya, stopping to kiss the top of her head as he settled down once again. Maya looked up at him, smiling like they were having ten different conversations at once, like they were the only two people in the world.

"On second thought, don't tell us EVERYTHING. Keep SOME details." Zay said hastily.

"Yep, everything under the shirt and below the belt."

"FARKLE!"


End file.
